


Newsflash!

by CatalenaMara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 100 word challenge, Drabble, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalenaMara/pseuds/CatalenaMara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newsflash!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble awhile back, just to see if I could write a story in exactly 100 words. I then promptly forgot about it until I saw a bunch of 100 word stories being posted here as part of the International Fanworks Day 2015. So I read the challenge, and no, this doesn’t fit this particular challenge, but I figured why not post it anyway? (I better stop writing this author’s note before this post is longer than the drabble…!)

The internet was all over it!  Photos and speculation about Thor’s new romance! 

Twitter led Stark to an ultra exclusive restaurant.  The gorgeous redhead with the goddess-worthy breasts smiled, green eyes amused.  Thor’s arm tightened around her.

“Secret identity reveal!” Stark crowed.

“Tony,” she purred, “what makes you think I only have one… identity?” – and shifted into the hot blonde he’d had at last week’s tech show.

Thor growled thunderously and thrust out his hand for Mjolnir.  He wasn’t looking at the blonde.

Tony sighed, weapons at the ready. He’d buy this place if he broke it. 

Laughing, Loki vanished.


End file.
